


Milkshake

by beautifulbuckys



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, catcalling, sweet treats, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulbuckys/pseuds/beautifulbuckys
Summary: After overhearing an exchange of words over the phone, what will Steve do to make you feel better?





	Milkshake

The sun was beating down on your and Wanda, who decided to take you out for a treat. As you sucked on your milkshake, the two of you were strolling down the bustling streets of Brooklyn.

Wanda decided that you two needed a ‘girls weekend’ last Friday. She wanted it to be with you, Hope, Carol, Nat, Sharon and Maria, but all of them were busy except for you two. So, you two headed down to the city. It was worth the six-hour drive to you, the scenery alone was beautiful. You honestly adored the transition from the larger than life pine tree-covered hills to the towering skyscrapers of the city. Both areas were beautiful to you in their own way. Upstate was peaceful, the only real noise being all the work at the compound. The area was covered in green for miles, left untouched by humans with an exception for a few summer houses. You had a soft spot for the city, though. You were born and raised in Manhattan, it was loud and crowded, but it was always home.

People were walking on both sides of you two. The occasional person would walk by with their music blasting so loud, you’d hear it from their earbuds.

“That milkshake good?” Wanda chuckled at you continuing to suck the drink down.

You smiled. You and Wanda were close, you did everything together. You’d give each other advice about what Wanda called 'stupid little things’, better known to you as the boys at the compound. She’d rant her butt off to you about how Vision is so thick-skulled for an android, and you’d always listen.

“Yes, it’s amazing. Thanks for getting it for me,”

“It’s no big deal, Y/N. We needed a break from the boys, a girls weekend if that’s what you’d like to call it. Now that I think about it, I should probably call Natasha and tell her not to tell the boys where we are,”

“You do that,” You laughed, “I’m going to go throw away my shake.” You shook the paper to-go cup around to show Wanda is was empty. She nodded, pulling out her phone as you spotted a trashcan next to a construction site.

You sauntered over, the sundress covering your legs rippling as you took each pride-filled step. As you got closer to the construction site, you heard murmurs among the men working.

“Hey lady, get a little fatter, will ya?” A tan man in a grey shirt shouted. His yellow hard hat assisting his chestnut hair at sticking out. His jeans were torn, and his utility belt was drooping.

“Yeah sweetheart, you clearly didn’t need to the milkshake,” A man in a white tank top and equally ripped jeans joined.

You quickly tossed the cup and dashed off, approaching Wanda. Little did you know, Wanda was standing behind you, nonplussed at these random men’s comments. She looked at you, noticing the tears forming in your eyes.

“Steve, hand the phone back to Nat. I’m gonna put you on hold,” 

“Hey big guy,” Wanda shouted with anger, pointing at the tan man with the grey shirt. “Those jeans aren’t doing much for you, tell your wife I’m sorry on your behalf.”

The men around him 'oohed’ and 'aahed’ at the comment, while the man’s eyes bulged out of his head. With satisfaction, Wanda took your hand and stormed off. Once you two got far enough away from the men, Wanda put her hand on your shoulder and walked more leisurely. She rubbed your back while the two of you proceeded to walk around the city in silence. Wanda knew you didn’t want to talk. When you’d want to, you’d point out the people you could see from skyscrapers. When you ached to talk, you’d mention how bright some car’s headlights were. But you stayed silent, your head more focused on your thoughts than on your surroundings.

You stayed fastened to Wanda’s shoulder for the rest of the walk to the hotel. You never once let go.

After reaching the room, you immediately got changed and wished Wanda a good night.

“So early, are you sure?” She asked, probably worried about your wellbeing after hearing comments like those.

“Yeah, no, I’ll be fine,” You feigned a smile until Wanda shut her door.

You didn’t feel fine. Those comments made you feel like absolute shit. Who in their right mind would say that to a lady? Or anyone for that matter?! Steve and Bucky told you about chivalry back in their day. It made you laugh at the thought. From the stories you’ve heard, if Steve said anything like that, Sarah Rogers would descend from the heavens to beat the hell out of Steve. He always told you he was raised to be a gentleman, and it showed. Whenever he walked with you, he always stood on the side closer to the road. He’d help you organize your messy room, and compliment you every morning despite what you looked like. All this behaviour made it inevitable to develop a small crush on the man. He was tall, very good looking, and knew how to treat a lady right! You couldn’t help but wonder what Steve would’ve done if he were there.

You walked towards your bed and laid on it. It’s been about 7 hours since you heard those comments, but they still were in your head. Wanda walked around with you in silence to make you feel better. It didn’t make you feel better, made you feel worse, actually. Because Wanda was being such a good friend and you didn’t even talk to her. You pulled out your phone from the pockets your dress had when you heard a knock at the door.

“Oh, Wanda!” You said, rushing to the doors. “I was just about to text yo-”

“You’re not Wanda,” You stated, looking up at a familiar blonde’s face.

“Thanks for the warm welcome, Y/N,” Steve chuckled, waltzing into your room. “How’re you feelin’?”

“Better than over!” You fibbed, hoping he didn’t have spider-sense or something. You really weren’t in the mood to be lectured by a super-soldier for lying. Heck, you weren’t in the mood to be lectured by Steve in general.

“Oh really?” Steve asked. “Not even after I heard what happened over the phone?”

You sighed. Of course, you thought. He had to hear you getting shouted at by a few construction workers. It made you feel like shit, yeah, but he definitely can’t know that. He’d see you as weak, not very avengers worthy if you couldn’t handle a few comments tossed at you about your figure.

“That was nothing, Steve,” You sigh, tearing up.

He sat took your wrist and lead you to the bed, sitting himself and you down, then pulling you into a hug.

“Didn’t sound like nothin’,” He muttered, rubbing your upper arms.

Your tears started trickling down your cheeks.

“Y/N, you can’t deny the truth because you think it’ll make you tougher if you did,” Steve continued, rubbing the tears off your face.

“Steve, I’m crying right now. I’m weak if I can’t handle a few silly comments,” You hiccuped. You’d feel the butterflies in your stomach if you weren’t crying. You’d be stuttering because you were in his arms if you weren’t feeling vulnerable and sad.

“That’s not true,” He insisted, “If I were you, I would’ve climbed over that damn fence and socked 'em in the jaw,”

You laughed through your tears. Even when you’re crying, he always managed to make you smile and laugh like nothing was wrong. It was an admirable trait.

“Yeah, you would’ve,” You blurted.

He smiled. “There’s my girl,”

Oh gosh, that smile. You came to notice Steve had a few different smiles. When he was just trying to be polite, he’d nod and give a small smile with no teeth. If he was laughing, the corners of his lips would stretch to the peak of his cheekbones. His nose would scrunch up, which was the most adorable thing to witness. When he smiled at you, he’d give a toothy grin. His nose would scrunch up the tiniest bit. His eyes would glow. They always shine, they radiate. They glow like headlights in a pitch-black city. They would glow like the illuminated billboards in Time Square.

The moment was quick, but the single wave of confidence you’d felt all day washed over you. You turned your head, sitting up a bit and kissing his temple.

“Stay. Please,” You begged.

“Of course,” He obliged. “Do you want me to go on the chair or something?”

“You can stay on the best as long as you don’t think of any funny business, Rogers,” You chuckled.

He grinned. It was the smile exclusive to you! The Y/N smile, your personal favourite. It’s not like he had to know anyways. You weren’t even sure if he knew that he had a few styles of smiling. Perhaps that should stay a secret.

“I promise,” he laughed.

The next thing you knew, you were asleep in the same bed with Steve Rogers.

The sun was gleaming through your white curtains, much to your dismay. You weren’t a morning person, but you knew Steve was. That’s why you were shocked to feel his warmth still next to you. You turned to meet his face.

“Mornin’ beautiful,” he muttered.

“Morning, Stevie,” You giggled, pushing back his hair a little bit to show his forehead.

“Today is a new day,” Steve spoke, “Don’t let them get to you,”

“I know,” You smiled, stroking his hair. “I know,”

You kissed his forehead. You were content, he was content.

Man, you were going to need to explain to Wanda why Steve was in your room later.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this was a request :)


End file.
